Baiting the Man of Steel
by MeraNova
Summary: Thought up while on YouTube watching a video from Question Authority. How DID Huntress kidnap Jimmy to use as bait to get Superman's attention? I hate the title too, just clicky and read.


How did Huntress capture Jimmy in "Question Authority" anyway? This was something to fill the void between me wondering why one of my favorite sites is dying (go to my profile to go there if you're a Ben 10 fan) and me cleaning my room for my buds Kayleigh and Chelsea who are going to Six Flags with me, my mom, and my bro (who scored 6 free tickets but my dad ain't goin' so we got an extra and Chris can't find a buddy to go with us) and spending the night at my house since we're headed over REAL early Sunday morning. I own none of the characters, dialogue, etc. used in the series Justice League Unlimited (which I don't own either) in any way. I only own this story. Enjoy.

* * *

She had to do some research, but she was ready. Hiding in a group of thick-leaved false plants so that none could see her she waited until the person she was looking for passed her hiding place. She quickly and silently ran up to the older gentleman and covered his mouth before shoving him into a supply closet taking his keys in the process. She locked the door so the man couldn't get out and made her way to the man's office. She had to work quickly because she knew her intended target would be back from lunch any time now. She was thankful that _he_ wasn't there that day because that would ruin her entire plan as she set up the canisters just inside the air vents of the office. She barely had enough time to rig them so that they would only spray the gas into the room after the door was shut and the lights had been turned on before she spotted the elevator doors opening.

And there was her target, walking back to the desk he usually occupied. In the crook of his left arm was a nondescript folder with a photo peeking out of the side. As she watched him carefully from her new hiding spot he sat down at the desk and took a long drink from a bottle of soda. She watched as his co-workers came and went until he was the only one left. What he was working on she wasn't too sure but from the looks of it he was planning on grabbing some coffee pretty soon. She carefully moved to under the desk and sat so that her cape wasn't visible when entering the room, gently removing a small cylindrical object from her belt as well as reaching to her choker which she had replaced for a voice changer in order to do this properly. She watched best she could as he yawned and stood up, as he passed the office she was hiding in she spoke to him.

"Come in here for a moment Olsen." She had told him gruffly, her voice perfectly disguised by the voice changer around her neck. The door opened and she put the object into her mouth, her lips around a small protruding part in the center of the tube shape. As he shut the door behind him he called out for his superior and turned on the light. The colorless gas began pumping though the room quickly, and in a matter of seconds she heard the young man coughing hard, he stumbled and fell down to the ground. After turning off the voice changer and removing it she came out from her hiding spot and cupped his chin in her delicate hand.

_'You'll do fine.'_ She thought staring right into the unfocused blue eyes before they slid shut with a slight noise. She moved to his wrists and pulled off the watch around one of them, careful not to press the small hidden button that would activate the hypersonic signal used to call _him_ as she put it on her belt. And she didn't want to do that, not now anyway. She quickly and silently turned off the light, deactivating the gas canisters, before unplugging one of the lamps in the room and cutting off the cord ends. She tied the hands behind his back tightly and carefully to make sure he wouldn't be able to move to release himself but not hurt him. She pulled a roll of duct tape from one of the desk drawers and affixed it to her target's face across his mouth. She moved to his legs and pulled a zip-tie from her belt and using it to bind his ankles together to prevent him running.

She lifted him up onto one shoulder and left the building the same way she had come in, through a window, and climbed up the building to get to the line she had secured in order to get him safely across. Using a clip hangar (one of those clips used sometimes for penlights) the woman clipped the boy to the line by a small loop in his jacket and she took her own way across (a hook with handle bars) sliding down the zip-line with him tied to her belt following her all the way.

It was a couple hours until he came to; she had gotten him to the spot she had intended on contacting _him_ from and secured him to a straight-backed chair. She had changed the bindings from a cut apart cord to thick strong rope and removed the tie from his ankles. To keep him to the chair she had used an entire roll of white duct tape and re-gagged him using the beginning of the roll she had used to bind him to the chair.

She had been waiting for the bait to awaken when she heard a slightly muffled moan. Looking up from her sitting position she saw he was starting to slowly become more aware of his surroundings. Once he realized he was a captive he began to struggle weakly against the bonds. He yelled something to her but she couldn't tell what it was exactly through the gag, but she walked to him and cupped his chin in her hands once again. "This'll all be over soon." She told him before backing away from him and to the wall, hiding just so that when walking towards them from the path you couldn't see her.

It was there that she waited for a minute or two before pressing the button on the watch. She had given the captive a look that told him to be silenced or else she would kill him. And she waited until she heard the swooshing noise that his cape made as he landed and until she heard him speak.

"Jimmy?" She smiled a little to herself, the plan had worked. Before she stepped out from behind the wall she spoke.

"Not exactly." She said holding the watch she had taken from the boy's wrist so that he could see it before stepping out so her face would show. "Some kind of hypersonic signal, right?" She moved the watch closer to her ear and then back. "Keeps good time too." She said with a slight smile she ended as soon as she had finished the statement.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Superman sternly using his super-speed to dart over quickly and snatch away the watch.

"Your little pal is fine." She said looking over to where the younger man was sitting bound. "I was just trying to get your attention. You guys need a hotline." She said calmly. Jimmy glared at her and began to talk through the gag but Superman put up a hand.

"A minute Jimmy." Jimmy shot his hero a glare that would have probably killed the man of steel if looks really could kill and then sighed hanging his head, this would probably take a while.

* * *

Done in like, five minutes so it's probably not the best thing in the world but you know that? I don't really care. I actually finished this in one sitting!

So don't forget to clicky that little button (whatever color your monitor tells you it is) and review nicely. Remember, this is a one-shot so no more chapters.

-Katie


End file.
